


May I?

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flufftober, Idiots in Love, M/M, School Dance, Teenage!Alec, Teenage!Magnus, hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 11 - HandAlec and Magnus have gone to the same school all their lives, and have had feelings for each other all through high school, but have done nothing about it. Until one school dance, Magnus holds his hand out to Alec and asks for a dance, things change.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> until today, I had absolutely no idea what i was going to do with this fic. I hope you enjoy it, though.

Alec and Magnus had been going to the same school since they were children, but unfortunately had not interacted much, which Magnus was none too happy about. He had had a crush on the mysterious Lightwood since the beginning of their first year in high school and now they were in their final year and Magnus hadn't been able to do anything about it, as much as he wanted to. It wasn't not that their paths hadn't crossed, making it dfficult to find time to interact. Quite the contrary, in fact. They had never interacted because, everyt time Magnus thought there was an opportunity, Alec disappeared. But Magnus wasn't giving up yet.

Unlike his brother and sister, Alec didn't like being part of the crowd, always opting to let others be in the limelight, preferring to be off to the side, alone, watching from the distance as other people got the recognition. This was what Alec loved most. He got to watch people, see how they interacted with their friends and with others. Alec considered himself an excellent judge of character. That was one of the reasons Alec fell in love with Magnus in the beginning of high school. Magnus had always been the kindest and most selfless person in the school, treating everyone he came into contact with with the utmost respect. Alec admired that. And, Alec wasn't ashamed to admit, Magnus was extremely attractive.

If there was one thing Alec wished, it would be that he had taken the time to interact with Magnus. Maybe they could have been friends, if not more, if he had, but Alec just couldn't pluck up the courage to take to talk to him. Even if he did get the courage to talk to him, why would Magnus want to talk to him, or even be friends with him? Magnus was the most popular person in school, and Alec was... Well, Alec was just Alec.

There was a school dance coming up and Magnus hoped that Alec would be there so he could finally have the opportunity to talk to him. When Magnus asked Izzy if she knew if her brother would be going to the dance, she had said that she doubted it, although seeing as it was one of the last school dances of Alec's school career, she would drag him to the dance by his hair if she had to, which Magnus was internally please to hear.

-

After trying to evade his sister for the whole week prior to the school dance, and failing terribly, Alec found himself sitting in the school hall, surrounded by many dancing bodies, wishing he could be anywhere else but there. He hated dancing, and even if he didn't there was only one person he would even want to dance with, and that was Magnus. Not that Magnus would be interested in dancing with him. He sighed at that thought and slumped further into his chair, only to sit bolt upright again when a hand was held out in front of him.

"May I have this dance, Alexander?" a voice asked

Alec slowly looked up, and straight into Magnus' beautiful eyes.

-

Magnus was having an amazing time at the school dance with his friends. Ragnor, Catarina and Maia had all suggested that the four of them go to the dance as a group, instead of going through the hassle of finding dates, to which Magnus had agreed. After all, there was only one person he would have wanted to ask, but Alec would never have even considered going with Magnus.

So, Magnus was there, having a wonderful time with his friends, but unable to take his eyes off of Alec, who had taken a seat at a table in the corner of the room at the beginning of the evening. All Magnus wanted to do was go talk to him, but he wouldnt dare, because Alec obviously didn't like him. So regrettable, he settled for stealing glances at the boy often. He wondered if he was imagining things, but he thought he saw Alec staring at him with what looked like longing on his face a few times. Magnus jumped when he heard a voice in his ear.

"Go talk to him. Everyone can see the heart eyes you two are giving each other." Cat said, in mock annoyance.

"Wh-what?" Magnus asked, incredulous. "What are you talking about, Catarina?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "You're in love with him. He's in love with you. Are you really that oblivious, Magnus?" she asked. "Go. Talk. To. Him." she said, punctuating each word.

Upon hearing these words, Magnus pulled himself together and walked toward Alec. As he was nearing Alec, he saw Alec heave a sigh, and slump into his seat. Magnus quickened his pace and stood in front of Alec and held his hand to him.

"May I have this dance, Alexander?" Magnus asked, making Alec look up at him slowly, surprise and what looked a lot like joy mixed on his face.

"Yes. I would love to dance with you, Magnus." Alec said, a soft smile taking over his face, as he raised his hand to take Magnus, who pulled him to his feet."

As they got onto the dance floor, the song changed and What A Wonderful World started playing. Magnus drew Alec in to him and they started moving together, in time with the music. Magnus felt butterflies as he danced with Alec. This is exactly what he has wanted.

I've hoped for this moment for five years, and it's finally here." Magnus said softly, for Alec's ears only. "I've been in love with you since freshman year, Alexander."

Upon hearing Magnus' words, Alec chuckled softly and pulled Magnus in tighter. "I've been in love with you since freshman year, too." Alec said. He felt Magnus pull back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Really?" Magnus asked, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. Had they really been oblivious idiots their entire high school careers?

Alec nodded in reply. "It seems we've been oblivious idiots throughout high school, haven't we?" Alec said, chuckling, unknowingly speaking Magnus' thoughts.

"Indeed we have, Alexander." Magnus said, with a smile. He had just enough sense to ask the most important question.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled the most beautiful smile . "I would love to." he said, before leaning down and kissing Magnus softly.

Magnus hummed softly into the kiss. He couldn't wait to see what the future would bring for him and Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
